The present invention is directed to a mute for use with musical instruments.
Musical instrument mutes are well known, and are typically used with wind instruments. The mute is typically a device which is inserted into the bellmouth, or exit opening, of the instrument. The mute may be used to vary the volume, pitch, richness and other qualities of the sound emanating from the instrument.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mute which may affect the volume, pitch, richness and other qualities of the sound of a musical instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mute which is adjustable to fit musical instruments having bellmouths of varying sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mute which may be used with musical instruments having non-uniform bellmouth dimensions.
These and other objects are attained in the mute of the present invention. While the mute of the present invention is specifically designed for use in a tuba, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited by its dimensions, and could be used with other instruments.
The objects of the present invention are attained in a mute for a musical instrument which includes a body and a plurality of ribs extending longitudinally along substantially the entire length of the body. In the embodiments shown, the ribs and body are integrally formed.
The body includes a mechanism which allows the mute to be inserted into instruments of various sizes, and to accommodate instruments having openings of a non-uniform circumference. This mechanism includes a plug which is connected to the body. The plug includes an insert, a stem, a grip and a resilient tip. The resilient tip, typically made of a rubber or rubber-like substance, is designed to engage the inner wall of the instrument bellmouth. A plurality of plugs are placed about the periphery of the mute body. By adjusting the position of the stem within the insert, the resilient tip of each plug extends a distance from the body. As each plug is independently adjustable, the mute can be snugly inserted into instruments of non-uniform dimension. For example, the present invention is ideal for use in a tuba which may include one or more dents in the instrument bellmouth. By adjusting one or more of the plugs in the mute of the present invention, such an instrument may be accommodated.